Sundered
by Verse12
Summary: [Ranma][Tenchi][UruseiYatsura][Sailor Moon][DC Comics][RK]:::New Rewrite:::Things are not as they seem. In the background old wounds and old promises' are coming too a head. And destiny is not always assured :::Tenchi OVA 3 Spoilers:::.
1. :::Old Chapter :::

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE  
  
I am rewriting this story but have decided to leave the original two parts I posted up, this being the first one. This was one of the very first things I posted and I felt I wanted to leave these up.  
  
The new rewrite will begin after these first two parts, this first chapter and interlude one.  
  
If this causes any problems with anyone I will just take these old chapters down, I may do that anyway.  
  
So if you want to read the rewrite just skip ahead to where it says "Prologue"  
  
Thank you all.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Pioneer/AIC, Kitty films, Hitoshi Okuda) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here we go and it's one that I didn't even consider doing at the end of Love Lost. It was way on the back burner, heck it was still in the fridge. But anyway here it is, the first chapter, this one is of a lighter tone with more comedy, at times, but it will have a plenty of drama and action. Oh and as too some characters in this fic, you may not be familiar with them if you haven't read the no need for Tenchi manga. You may want to skip the character descriptions that are next as they contain spoilers for the no need for Tenchi manga published by Viz comics. If you haven't read it and like tenchi go and get it, it expands on the original OVA series it's really good. But for those of you who don't care, these may help you understand, a little bit some of the supporting characters taken from the manga. Oh and in case you are wondering "Tenchi? I thought this was supposed to be Ranma well patience grasshopper, all will be made known in time. This fic starts out with Tenchi and the gang and the majority of the first chapter will focus on them but the Nerima crew will show up in some form by the end of chapter three. This will be mainly a Ranma ½ Fic eventually be assured of that just stick with it I assure you. The Tenchi gang will always be a big part of this, cause well, this is a Tenchi/Ranma Crossover. I won't tell you if the Ranma timeline will be an AU or a continuation or whatever, please just read and give me you're thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------------------- Character Descriptions: --------------------------------------------  
  
Asahi --- introduced in volume number four. A sweet shy girl raised by her overprotective father. And has a phobia about touching men (not including Yosho who she had a crush on and the warrior monk Gohgei.) Views Ayeka and Sasami as big sisters she was younger than Sasami. But Sasami's 700 years in stasis made her now younger in appearance than Asahi. Her father is the master carver, the one who actually carves and shapes the shell of Jurian space ships; she is also an avid sculptor of wood.  
  
Gohgei --- Introduced in volume four. Warrior monk of the Gagutian race, he is peaceful and caring. He is able too transform into a large humanoid monster form of immense strength and power. Gagutians are known through out the universe as warriors to be feared. He was Asahi's bodyguard when she was younger; they have been reunited and have fallen in love.  
  
Minagi --- Introduced in volume one. Created by Yakage, another of Washu's lab assistants his work on creating the ultimate sword is what Washu based Ryoko's sword on. Yakage in fact combined his and Ryoko's DNA to create Minagi making them her parents. But given Ryoko's nature Washu has pretty much adopted her as her own and they treat her as Ryoko's sister. Her sword is much more powerful than Ryoko's and her blasts are as well. She is much kinder and sweeter than Ryoko, more gullible as well Ryoko is much more cunning than her. Yakage dies in a fight against Tenchi, and Minagi decides to follow in Ryoko's footsteps and be space pirate, though she says she will only attack bad ships.  
  
Sundered  
  
Book Zero Chapter One  
  
New Friends and Old Friends  
  
Or No Need for a Future  
  
Asahi looked so beautiful in her gown, walking down the aisle toward a smiling Gohgei. The wedding of the daughter of the chief carver of Ryuten and the Gagutian warrior monk was finally happening. Several events had transpired to force back the wedding but at last it was happening. And surprising enough through watching Ryoko and Ayeka's actions with Tenchi Asahi had decided to use an Earth style wedding and a western one at that. The story of her decision is a long one but sufficed to say it involved the entire set of female's in the Misaki shrine chasing Tenchi in wedding gowns.  
  
"WAAAA!!!!, SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" wails out Queen Misaki tears flowing in a very Soun Tendo like way. "There, there sister" Comforts Queen Funaho sitting in the seat to her right. Completing the front row is Emperor Azuza who sits on Misaki's other side looking faintly embarrassed by all the attention from the entire gathering including the bride and groom. From the seat behind, Ayeka leans forward and pats her mother Misaki on the arm, "It's all right mother." As she begins this Misaki's face suddenly turns into a fierce glare and Ayeka's own face turns fearful "I mean mommy," she continues in a more cautious tone. Turning around in her seat Misaki grabs Ayeka in a bone-crushing hug as the complete assembly sweat drops. Tenchi who sits next to Ayeka try's to avoid her flailing feet as Misaki continues to hug Ayeka and drag her over to her lap into a sort of rocking motion. Ryoko who sits on Tenchi's other side takes the opportunity grip his arm and quietly snicker at Ayeka's embarrassment.  
  
Eventually after everything calms down and Ayeka resumes her seat and stiff- arms Ryoko away from Tenchi. The ceremony resumes but the proceedings don't go far before "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAA" Mihoshi cry's out. Besides her dress showing too much cleavage it quickly becomes soaked with tears. The ceremony once again stops as everyone looks at Mihoshi. Who quiets down quickly thanks to Sasami's efforts from her seat between Mihoshi and Ayeka. "Calm down Mihoshi" sniffling Mihoshi latches onto Sasami's neck "Its so sweet." "I know Mihoshi," says Sasami while giving Asahi the signal toracters in this fic, you may not be familiar with them if you haven't read the no need for Tenchi manga. You may want to skip the character descriptions that are next as they contain spoilers for the no need for Tenchi manga published by Viz comics. If y the central aisle sits Washu the greatest scientist in the universe. As a favor Washu is creating a true visual account in every way possible, of the wedding to give to the girl who helped set into motion the events that lead to the saving of not only the second generation Jurai royal tree Bizen but her old academy drinking buddy Yume. Well Yume was at fault to begin with thinks Washu with a cute pout before shaking her head thinking that's beside the point she knows better how to treat people now. A muttered "back to work" sends Washu to the keyboards and instruments that surround her. These devices will create not just a recording of the typical visible light wavelengths but all other light waves and other energy patterns. Unnoticed at the time a small light behind her begins to signal a strange flux in Tenchi's chi pattern.  
  
Sitting between Ryoko and Ayeka, Tenchi try's to keep them from exploding into violence over who will dance with him first at the reception. Eventually he whispers that if they do not quit it he won't dance with either of them later. As the wedding continues and the girls start too drop hints as to how he should get ideas as to weddings and whom he should be with in them, hint hint. Tenchi starts too feel slightly feverish and sick to his head and stomach. Thinking that it is just nervousness at being in between too women who can cause massive damage and being in a wedding hall full of people. Tenchi tries too ignore the discomfort. Clutching his stomach and grimacing as sweat begins too pour from his brow Ryoko followed by Ayeka finally stop the silent glaring at each other as they notice Tenchi's current state. "Tenchi" "Lord Tenchi" they ask in some alarm drawing some glares form other guests "Are you all right Lord Tenchi" asks Ayeka not even noticing Ryoko's hand on Tenchi's arm a concerned look on her face "Yah Tenchi you okay, ya don't look so good." "I'm okay girls just, uh nerves I guess" replies Tenchi. "I feel better already", as the pain begins to fade he smiles to reassure them. With worried frowns the space pirate and the princess sit back again but their attention is not on the ceremony but on their mutual paramour Tenchi.  
  
As the proceedings come to a close with the customary kiss and tears of happiness all around. The two rivals for Tenchi's affections accept his explanation of his momentary discomfort just being nerves. Thunderous applause resound in the hall and Ryoko puts two fingers too her lips and lets loose a loud whistle as the happy couple exit the wedding chapel. As everyone files out and heads over to the reception the customary bickering over Tenchi by Ryoko And Ayeka ensues once more. That is until a clearing of the throat behind them causes the two to freeze in place. Turning as one, they pale on seeing the disapproving frown on queen Funaho's face, Misaki having already dragged Emperor Azuza over to the party leaving the children to her sister queen's tender mercies. "Aunty Funaho it was a lovely ceremony don't you think" asks Ayeka in a tremulous voice a weak smile gracing her lips. A light smirk on her face the regal queen Funaho walks past her sister queen's daughter who was also her son's former fiancée. And up to her great grandson Tenchi who looked nervously back at her. "So Tenchi," begins Funaho in her usual melodious and regal tones, "it is so nice too see you again maybe when I come back to earth again we can take another walk." "Um I'd like that, um, grandma, um I mean ma'am, I mean your majesty?" "Please grandma would be fine Tenchi and I thought we were beyond this my dear boy," says Funaho to Tenchi giving him a slight smile. Smiling back and more at ease Tenchi replies back "okay grandma." "Walk with me Tenchi," she says before turning to the two girls behind her "oh and girls behave your selves we have already set a bad enough example of the royal family today as it is I'll see you both at the party." She and Tenchi walk away her arm around his as he escorts her to the reception. The pirate and the princess hear Funaho ask and receive consent to dance first at the reception. Weepy faced the two follow after Funaho and Tenchi.  
  
Walking along just out of hearing range of the two rivals for Tenchi's love Funaho asks Tenchi a question. "So Tenchi what is the excuse my son gave for not attending" huum? Funaho's smirk unnerves Tenchi slightly as he stammers out the lame excuse that his grandfather gave him. Stopping his babbling with a shushing motion Funaho tells Tenchi "he is so predictable" she smirks "I won't burden you with talk of my son's failings though Tenchi, tell me of what is going on in my great grandsons life." More at ease Tenchi tells his great grandmother of some of the more recent misadventures he and his friends and would be paramours have undergone. Laughing at Tenchi's tale of how he tried to teach Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi how too use a telephone and how some pervert breathing heavy on the line freaked out Ryoko so much she cut the phone in half with her sword. Continuing to giggle with her hand over her mouth Funaho glanced over her shoulder at Ryoko before laughing out loud startling Ayeka to her core.  
  
As Funaho and Tenchi began to converse quietly once more and enter the reception hall a pale faced Ayeka turned to Ryoko and said. "I have never in my 16 Juraian years (that's 1,120 Earth years by the way plus the 700 years in hyper sleep) seen Lady Funaho laugh like that." "It's scary," continues Ayeka in a meek voice. "Ahuh" Answers Ryoko with a nod of her head her own face pale at seeing the usually restrained queen so, so what ever it was she was doing thinks Ryoko it was just too odd for words.  
  
Sweeping in from the side queen Misaki grabs her daughter as she enters the reception hall. In a bone crushing hug she swings her daughter back and forth babbling about how beautiful the wedding was and how cute she is and when is she going to get married, and is she going too change her hair color back too it's original shade. (Originally Ayeka's hair was the same color as Sasami and Misaki's, she changed it to match Yosho's thinking he would like it, see the manga.) Stepping up to her Emperor Azuza grunts his disapproval of having an earth style wedding and how he is also disappointed in Yosho sending Tenchi in his place. Coming up with Tenchi who is quickly pulled away by Ryoko while Ayeka is busy with her mother. Funaho tells Azuza that he is being a grump and did he expect that Yosho would do differently.  
  
While this is going on Misaki has let Ayeka go who is busy soothing out her gown, which consists of several shades of pastel colored blue and green, cut in a typical Jurian fashion. Seeing Ryoko who is sitting on Tenchi's lap her tight fitting dress that is colored a dark blue and red and that clings to her in all the right places. This causes Ayeka to squawk out indignantly especially after seeing the way Ryoko's dress is currently riding up her leg in an indecent way. And how her wiggling on Tenchi's lap is causing him to blush fiercely. Ignoring her parents questioning looks, she stalks over and yanks Ryoko off Tenchi's lap by her ear. "OOOWWW!!" screeches Ryoko in pain before pulling away from Ayeka's grip. "Now see hear princess just what do you think you are doing interrupting me and Tenchi's quality time? Huh?" Yells out Ryoko getting up in Ayeka's face. Stammering out incredulously "Qua... QUAL...QUALITY TIME!!!" yells Ayeka face purple with rage. "Yes quality time" says Ryoko seductively as she floats over to Tenchi and drapes herself over him twirling a finger on Tenchi's chest and looking back at Ayeka through half lidded eyes. "Me and Tenchi have been... so... close... lately," says Ryoko with a smirk. The appearance of tiny floating logs that surround Ayeka her enraged face flecked with foam at the corner's of her mouth cause the surrounding guests to stop and stare at the royals. Smiling a smirk of condescension Ryoko teleports over to Ayeka electrical energy arcing up and down her arms and hands that are held in a threatening pose.  
  
"Bring it on princess!" drawls Ryoko as Tenchi just scoots his chair away muttering under his breath in a weary tone "hear we go again." Not even trying to stop the two women, remembering the time he tried to do just that in the floating bath back at the shrine and they blew him through the dome and into the lake were he got a cold. Just at the critical point and the entire group of guests was about to head for the hills a couple of throat clearings and toe tapings surprisingly cause the two women to look over at the frowning face of Funaho and an even more frightening Misaki. Quickly jumping back the two women look around before smiling weakly at the two queens and slapping each other on the back. Laughing in a very fake way Ryoko says, "we were just, a...um... playing around ya know, a joke that is." "Yes mother, um I mean mommy we were playing a game? Yes that's it a game." "A game" asks Funaho in a dry tone before shaking her head "just behave I don't want to have too say so again." Walking over too a relieved Tenchi, Funaho asks him if she can have that dance they talked about.  
  
Sitting by the wall Ryoko and Ayeka look glumly at Tenchi dancing with Funaho and then Misaki. Neither the princess nor the pirate getting a turn, which accounts for the glum appearance of the two. "Maybe" begins Ryoko, "maybe if we were, you know, nicer to each other Tenchi would be happier." "Yes that might be true" says Ayeka in a weary tone "as hard as that may be too actually put into action." With that the two in unison sigh and place a right elbow on the knee and their hand on their chin and go back to watching Tenchi laugh and dance.  
  
With a laugh Tenchi flops down in a chair next to Ayeka and Ryoko telling them he is too tired to dance more now when they ask. As the night moves on conversation eventually comes around to Ryoko complaining about having too hide that they are aliens when on Earth. "Ryoko we've talked about that before," Sighs Tenchi. "But Tenchi that Oni girl, what's her name Lum? She and her friends run around acting crazy all over Tokyo so what's the problem with people knowing that some aliens live in the mountains of the Okayama prefecture? Huh? Tell me?"  
  
"Well" begins Tenchi "we have enough problems as it is imagine adding reporters and government agents traipsing all over the mountains at all hours. And then the fans and sightseers you all will gain plus the people who will say you are evil and blame you for everything from bad weather to the failing economy. Then the, businesses that will constantly harass us about supplying them with technology from outer space will also be a problem. Plus what they will say and do too me as well."  
  
"You?" ask Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sasami in confusion. "Yes me" say's Tenchi "aside from the fact that I am 1/8 Juraian and a prince of one of the largest empires in the universe, they will get mad at me for betraying my human blood to aliens, not that I see it that way but think of the trouble. And worst of all they may start too believe that I am like that Moroboshi guy I wouldn't want that for anything. We have enough problems in our lives with out making things worse. We just need too keep things quiet and things will be fine" finishes Tenchi.  
  
"Well I guess your right about that Tenchi" say's Ryoko. "And for all the weird things that happen at the shrine it's nowhere near as weird as things I hear about happening over there where that Lum girl lives." "For once I agree with you Ryoko, as shocking as that thought may be," say's Ayeka in her usual prim and prissy tone. "Yah, yah Ayeka, still I wonder exactly how bad things would get if we told people on Earth about us, not that I really think we should, mind you" replies Ryoko quickly. "I don't want to find out if even half of what Tenchi says is true," chimes in Sasami. "That is all beside the point anyway though, you all know the terms of the treaty we and the Oni signed to settle the conflict between us," says Ayeka. "But it is true that when knowledge of the galaxy as a whole becomes know to the Earthlings their dealings with the Oni and their Union will color all of their interstellar affairs," says Ayeka "Father is still very upset over how the Oni got around the restricted zone around Earth." "That crazy Oni girl and her group is defiantly causing a lot of bad feelings on Earth about us Aliens" fumes Ryoko.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"AACHUU" sneezes Lum. "I hope you aren't getting sick like the Aho over there lum-chan" asks Jariten. Lum's little cousin struggling to float over to Lum is hit on the head with a frying pan. "I'm not that sick stupid" say's Ataru Moroboshi, frying pan in hand. His skin currently a bright purple gives lie to his statement though. Floating back up while rubbing a large knot on his head Jariten retorts with "I'm not the one with Rygelian color flu though, STUPID" this last said as Jariten inhales a large breath. Only to exhale a blast of fire at Ataru who brings up the cast iron frying pan in defense.  
  
Lum sighs sitting at the controls as her Darling and ten-chan fight each other once again. As much as she loved her darling sometime she wished he would behave more and spend more time with her. Looking over the controls once more to make sure they were still on course and that they had not strayed into Juraian space. It was certainly an easy thing too do to.  
  
Being on the spiral arm, and virtually isolated from the galaxy at large Earth was not even worth the hassle of upsetting the Juraian's, over one of their protected zones. Not that daddy needed an excuse too want to upset the Juraian's. And not that I am not happy that daddy did it cause I meet darling because of it. But, I mean as strong as we are if the Juraian's wanted too they could wipe us out, he really should try to be nicer to them. When Neptune joined the Union and the outer half of the Solar system became a free republic, within the Jurain Empire. That was all the excuse daddy needed too try something, the invasion though was not embraced by all, I remember the weeks of debates in the senate. It was argued that the smaller unions and free worlds not aligned with a galactic super power needed a way too not be just subsumed by some Empire how an invasion was to do this I never learned. In the patriotic fervor a lot of logic was left behind.  
  
The idea behind the invasion was a nice sentiment, thought Lum, but not the truth of course. It was just an excuse to try to stick it too, as most called them the uppity senile old Jurai. We knew that an actual invasion would not work; the Juraian's would have obliterated us for that. But a symbolic invasion that would give us an opportunity to spin our case, after the fact mind you, too the Combine, (a loose grouping of the main powers in this segment of the universe who meet in times of great import.) The spin being that earth was actually a part of the Neptune system and Neptune was in the union with Urusei. But the impact on Earth culture and civilization was drastic. The other galactic powers and the galaxy police were not too happy with daddies little plot though.  
  
"Of course the sanctions that they leveled against us have hurt us a lot," mutters Lum.  
  
Daddy's case that Neptune as being a member of the Union, its whole system should be part of a free zone was not received well, though there is precedent for this. When a half a system is claimed by one race and half by another the Combine would meet to determine claim ship of the system. Usually the race that had the longest claim would succeed. But the fact That the Earth had an indigenous species, so close to interstellar travel on their own made this spin by us not a good enough excuse. They could not of course cut off Neptune in retaliation, and the combine was able to avert a war between the Juraian's and us.  
  
So on top of the sanctions lain against us, we are forbidden, by penalty of war with the rest of the Combine, to talk or show or give any evidence of any other races other than members of the Union to the Earth. The damage being done as far as us, though the case was made that we must not make matters worse for them, so the protected zone is still enforced for all other races. Why I don't understand, the genie is out of the bottle already, but who can understand politicians anyway.  
  
The funny thing is thinks Lum, I almost got the impression that, that was daddies goal all the time. I heard him mention once, something about a legend or a myth about an ancient civilization from the solar system. A civilization of great power, maybe... Ah I'm just grasping at straws over this. I'm just so worried that the combine will reverse it's ruling and force us away. In fact the only thing that has kept us here so long is my engagement to Darling. Events like the oil incident, or the second tag race have given the Juraian's all the fuel they need to try to force us away. I still don't see the importance of this little nothing planet in the middle of nowhere. A planet under a protected state that has been violated has happened before without all this mess happening.  
  
"I just don't want to lose darling," whispers Lum quietly.  
  
Looking over too see if the boys were done fooling around yet Lum sees that Ataru has Jariten in a head lock and is bopping him on the top of his head. "Darling that's enough" says Lum with a sigh causing the two boys to look up at her a confused look on their faces. "Huh" they say in unison, "Darling I know you don't feel sick but you are. That is the problem with Rygelian color flu. You think you are fine but you really are very sick." "Ahchoo," sneezes Ataru, his skin suddenly turning a bright burgundy. "Oh and of course the more obvious symptoms," says Lum with a smile, looking at Ataru's coloration. "Good look Aho" smirks Jariten. "Oh shut up Ten," mutters Ataru in a sulk.  
  
"Lum how could you let this happen to me" says Ataru looking down at himself. "I mean every time I sneeze I change color" Ataru states in desperation. A thoughtful frown gracing her pert face causes Lum to ask Ataru, "Yes I knew that you could get exposed on my parents summer world. That's why I gave you that dish of curry to eat it had all the necessary antidotes for any diseases you could have encountered. I thought if I put it in a nice dish of food you would eat it for sure. I mean last time I tried to give you a shot and you know how that turned out." Looking intently at Ataru Lum queries "You DID eat it didn't you?" Fear frozen on his face Ataru looks around desperately for a reprieve finding none he turns back too Lum. "SURE I did Lum," says Ataru with a fake smile trying and unsuccessfully I might add to look honest. Both Lum and Ten stare back at Ataru sharing an incredulous stare. "Really, I did, Honest" says Ataru thinking of where he had hid the food in a fern in the living room. Remembering foods that Lum had prepared in the past had caused him to freak out and try to find a way to hide it. Have to get rid of that when I get back cant let Lum find the curry in the roots, thinks Ataru as another sneeze turns him puke green.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back in Nerima a district of Tokyo in and around the area of Tomobiki High School. (And yes, if you read the Urusei Yatsura manga it says that Tomobiki is a part of Nerima.) Several women run down a street looking over their shoulders and screaming. Closely following is a twelve-foot tall fern scampering along on its fronds. "COME BACK MY LOVE," it screams from, somewhere in its leaves? Three older ladies frown and shake their heads "I heard it came from the Moroboshi house." "Of course it did where else could have come from." "The boy isn't even on earth and he causes this kind of mess." These comments and other's like it are heard all over town and one couple flinch at the remarks, the man not even lowering his newspaper while walking down the road. And the woman dejectedly stating, "I wish we had never..."she begins before her comments degrade into a muffled sob.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back on Ryuten, sister planet to Jurai, the wedding reception continues apace. The happy couple comes over to the Misaki shrine group, smile and give their thanks for coming once more. "No we were happy to come" comes Tenchi's gracious reply, which is echoed, by all of the others, even Ryoko. Sitting at the table the two newlyweds blush and hold hands, thanking their guests for all of the lovely gifts they have given them. "And thank you Tenchi for the idea of this lovely ceremony I hear some of the really chic people in Jurai society are contemplating using it as well," says Asahi. Smiling in a self conscious way while rubbing the back of his neck, Tenchi laughs weakly. While trying to ignore a slight stomach pain, Tenchi grimaces rubbing his stomach and fighting a rising headache. Unable to hear through the pain Tenchi misses something Ayeka had said. Using will power to master the pain causes it to fade slightly. "I'm sorry what was that Ayeka?" "I said Lord Tenchi are you all right?" Smiling back at her and the other concerned faces "I'm fine Ayeka, everyone, really" he states sincerely, "you were saying Asahi."  
  
Rubbing up against Tenchi, Ryoko comments to him on how she can make him feel better, causing him too blush even worse. And Ayeka, well "Get your hands off him you monster woman," is her answer; a small scuffle breaking out from which Tenchi barely escapes unscathed. Laughing good naturedly at the antics of the two Gohgei asks "so where is Washu-chan Lord Tenchi." Smiling back at the other man happy for the diversion Tenchi responds "she said that she was getting the recording of the ceremony she made, ready to give you as her gift."  
  
Looking slightly sad Asahi, comments over the sound of hair pulling and curses from Ayeka and Ryoko, "I wish Minagi had come though." "Yes me too Asahi" says Sasami sadly, "but you know she is so into the space pirate thing right now and Ryoko convinced her that she had too live like an outlaw if she wanted to be a good pirate." "Aw I told you I was sorry," Comments Ryoko sheepishly, her and Ayeka's fight having been broken up by Funaho, "it was just a joke." Turning up her nose Sasami states "I don't care Ryoko, it was mean having her run all over from the police even when she isn't wanted for anything yet. And now she has missed Asahi's wedding," anger visible in little Sasami's tone of voice. "It's okay big sister Sasami," says Asahi, "we will give her a copy of Washu's recording and everything will be all right." "Still," speaks Sasami with a sad tone "I wonder where Minagi could be now."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"ACHO!" comes the sound of a delicate sneeze. Space Pirate Minagi following in Ryoko's footstep's prowls the space lanes in her ship Hinase. Smiling in the sweet way that is her nature Minagi turns to the main unit of Hinase. This is a floating rectangular crystal with a red sphere inside situated near the top. "Hinase are their any bad ships around for us to get." Floating around the control room the main unit moves over to face Minagi. His visual receptors registering her appearance-mirroring Ryoko's exactly. Except for two curving red slashes that run arcing from the corner of each side of her nose to the sides of her mouth, that and her smiling cheerful demeanor. "Not right now Minagi, my sensors detect no movement near our current location."  
  
Sighing and feeling her shoulders slump "that's okay Hinase" replies Minagi before smiling once more. "I'm going to go train for a while, let me know of anything we come across okay, thank you." Sighing Hinase turns to a floating crystal ball with a blue sphere in the center "go with her brother, make sure she is okay." "All right main unit," replies the other unit timidly before floating after Minagi. "I worry about that girl sometimes" says Hinase before going back to his duties.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back on planet Ryuten. Standing off to the side Tenchi smiles at the antics of Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi carrying on over by the dance floor. He really cares for them all in their own individual ways, not that he really wants to be with them all in a romantic way just as good friends, well kind of. Remembering back to his days at high school that is before Ryoko blew it up that is. How all of his friends seemed so obsessed with sleeping with girls. I never really understood how it could be so all consuming for them, I guess I'm just more mature. Can't say I miss school though; I guess someday I will have to go back. I'm glad in Japan high school is not mandatory, some countries make you go, that would be so hard to do what with Ryoko and the others around. Have to think of someway to keep her from interfering if I ever do decide to go back he muses to himself. Returning his thoughts to the previous track, I mean I like girls he thinks trying to reassure himself. It's just every time I start to get really excited something just drains the desire away. Maybe it's just the situations I seem to be in when those kind of things happen. I mean explosions and mass destruction can be a real distraction to say the least.  
  
Maybe I should ask Washu if there is something wrong with me. He thinks this for about two seconds before the reality of what he thought hits him. NO WAY is his mental exclamation, am I crazy who knows what she would do if I asked her about that. Shaking his head trying to clear it doesn't stop him from ruminating on the problem at hand. I should try too think of who I want to be with in the end. I mean it's not fair to the others to keep them hanging like that. Sad look on his face, Tenchi continues on in this line of thought I just don't want to lose any of my friends, my life just seems so much more full with them in it. I've always felt so alone and empty, and they seem to fill that just a little.  
  
"Thinking dirty thoughts Tenchi," asks Funaho with a smile having snuck up on him. "YYAAARGH," is of course Tenchi's reply. Panting and clutching his heart while ignoring some stares from some of the guests Tenchi stammers out "Don't do that please, man now I no where grandpa gets it from." Smiling at Tenchi's statement Funaho pats his arm "I'm sorry Tenchi, I just couldn't resist I used to do that to Yosho when he was little, plus you just looked so sad."  
  
His thoughts returning to there previous melancholy tone Tenchi misses Emperor Azuza and Queen Misaki's arrival behind him as he talks to his grandmother. "It's nothing grandma it's just..." "Go on Tenchi," coaxes Funaho. "It's just," he continues "I was thinking how this will all end someday. You know, no matter what happens all my friends," at the word friends Tenchi sweeps his arm in a gesture at the group of squabbling women. "Some of them will go away depending on the choice I make on who I end up with." Tenchi continues on in his statements missing the confused looks on the three Ruling adults of Jurai.  
  
"Tenchi," booms out Azuza, his commanding voice coming from behind him causes Tenchi to jump and spin about to face him, a scared look on his face and wondering how much the Emperor heard of his conversation. "What's this all about, I do not think you have what it takes to be Yosho's heir mind you. But you are of the Juraian royal family, and as such you may have as many wives as honor, political needs and your heart demands." Continuing on not realizing Tenchi had essentially frozen in place on that last statement brain unable to process this. "Now boy, I don't like the thought of you marrying my Ayeka but an alliance with Washu either through herself or her daughter would be advantageous, not to mention detective Mihoshi is the granddaughter of the Galaxy Police Grand Marshall.  
  
"AZUZA," barks out Funaho, "look at the boy." "Hum," asks Emperor Azuza in confusion to his wife before his gaze settles on the stunned form of Tenchi. Leaning forward Misaki looks on Tenchi's glassy stare, "I think you broke him dear" she states with a smirk. Face coloring slightly the big man shakes Tenchi slightly "OY... HEY, BOY, wake up." As Tenchi rouses himself Azuza barks to him, "Boy didn't that son of mine teach you anything of your duties and responsibilities?" Face flushed Tenchi stammers out shakily "wh...wh...what?" "Boy didn't you know that?" Shaking his head and sighing "I see I shall have to talk to that son of mine of his duties, if he is training you to be his heir then he isn't doing very well. I guess I can have Ayeka take over teaching you Juraian history, laws and customs."  
  
"Sir," asks Tenchi in some confusion. "You mean to say I can have as many wives as I need or want." "No, no boy, there are limits of course you can't have two hundred wives or something. Typically a member of the Juraian royal family will take two wives," he say's gesturing to Misaki and Funaho. "But," he continues "it is not limited to only two, there has been precedent in the past for three, four, even once twelve wives." "TWELVE WIVES," exclaims Tenchi drawing some curious looks, especially from a certain pirate and a princess who begin to draw nearer only to be warned off by Funaho's glare.  
  
"Yes twelve wives," states Azuza "but that was a series of rare occasions that lead to that event. Sometimes a previously arraigned marriage in conjunction with a needed political alliance will leave the heart of the boy in question out in the cold. And Jurian law is formulated so that such occurrences should not happen. A young man in love can do many foolish things if pushed the wrong way. And if he believes he has no options, so our law is arranged in such a way that he has those options. So if he was in love with one or two women and he was wanting to propose to them and political needs arose that required an intermarriage to someone else, the love he had would not be forced to be cast aside."  
  
Mind totally blown Tenchi takes a minute to assimilate this information a small trickle of blood appearing from his nose that Funaho quickly wipes away. "I thought it was just the Emperor who had two wives," stammers out Tenchi. "No boy, any member of the Juraian royal family is to have two wives, an inner wife that is a member of one of the noble houses of Jurai. And an outer wife, a woman of impeccable breeding and taste from an out lying world." Walking away the three royals drag Ayeka and Ryoko away from disturbing Tenchi's thoughts at this time. They know he is going to need awhile to digest all of this and to figure out what to do about it.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in a rarely patrolled area of the Galaxy.  
  
Her energy blade humming with life Minagi moves through forms taught too her by her master/father Yakage. As she dances around Hinase's Circular training area, her sweat falls from her brow to sizzle on the blade. It's form differs from Ryoko's blade, Minagi's blade is much more powerful. It more closely resembles a broad sword instead of a series of segmented bars like Ryoko's. Minagi's has a flat blade, that leads to a cross bar that under which has a floating energy sphere. With another gap that has the segment acting as a handle this part looking just like Ryoko's. Coming to a stop and teleporting over too a waiting towel. Minagi wipes the sweat from herself; calming her body from the intense exertions she put it through, as a little spherical computer unit moves over to her.  
  
"That was great Minagi you're the best" the little ball burbles. "Thank you" replies Minagi with a weary smile "I just wish we had something more to do. Finding just bad guys to loot is harder than I thought it would be." "Something will turn up soon Minagi," replies the ball cheerfully. "I know," says Minagi, and with a snap of her fingers, "I know let's go visit Sasami and the others on earth again." "That's a great idea Minagi, you always like those visits," replies the little unit "and maybe Ryoko can help train you more. She seems to be able to show you more of what you are truly capable of." "Yes that's true who better to show me how to access my full range of pow..." begins Minagi before being cut off by the intercom. "I'm sorry to disturb you Minagi" comes Hinase's voice. "That's okay Hinase, what's up" is Minagi's reply. "It's just you asked to be alerted to anything unusual. "I picked up a very faint signal about two parsecs away near a globular nebula." "Any idea what it was about?" is Minagi's query. "No ma'am it was to short, it's very fortuitous that I caught what I did. As it is if you hadn't gotten miss Washu to upgrade my sensors at our last visit I would have missed what I did." "Well set course for the source of the signal, I'll be up to the bridge after I finish cleaning myself up." "Of course ma'am" is the reply as the Hinase cuts the connection. With a smile Minagi teleports to her quarters to cleanup "well maybe something interesting will happen now."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Appearing in the bridge of Hinase sometime later, Minagi looks around before her eyes alight on the main unit. "Anything new Hinase?" Asks Minagi, "yes ma'am it appears the signal was a faint distress call." "A distress call!" asks Minagi in alarm. "Yes ma'am," replies Hinase. "Well we better hurry, maximum speed Hinase!" An explosion of velocity follows this command as Hinase complies with his mistress's wishes.  
  
He does state some misgivings to her though "Minagi please be careful it could be a trap of some kind." The thoughtful look on Minagi's face is followed by a quiet shake of her head and a small smile gracing her lips. "No Hinase, even if it is a trap, I can't just pass by when there is the chance that someone needs help." "Very well coming upon the signal now ma'am" says Hinase. "On screen," an image pops up in front of Minagi showing a debris field near the nebula. "Minagi even this close it hard to pinpoint the source exactly, that nebula is putting out a lot of subspace interference." "Okay Hinase, start a search pattern we'll see if we turn up anything, heck we may find some good loot too." "Yes ma'am beginning search pattern now."  
  
As Hinase moves on into the debris field, its sleek hull reflects the nebula's light. After some time Hinase states "Eh? MinagiHinHiHH I believe I may have found the source of the signal." "On screen Hinase," say's Minagi before the Image of a segment of a space vessel appears. "Ma'am there are some markings on the side." Show me," asks Minagi as the view magnifies to show some letters written in galactic standard.  
  
"Y, A, uhm, can't read that one too burnt off, the next one as well, M, I, that doesn't help much Hinase." "I'm sorry ma'am." "It's okay it isn't your fault." "Ma'am there is a very faint amount of power and an atmosphere of almost all carbon dioxide. And... ma'am I detect one life sign, very faint." "A life sign in that wreck?" "Yes ma'am." "Okay does it have short range communications or sensors?" "I can detect none ma'am just the weak distress transponder, not even a main computer seams to be evident." With a sigh and a smile Minagi squares her shoulders and say's "well looks like I'll have too make a visit in person, be back soon Hinase" before she teleports away.  
  
Momentarily appearing in the void of space to gain her bearings, the airless vacuum not affecting her in the least. Minagi teleports once more, before appearing inside the remains of the ship. "Ugh" she comments holding her nose "even I can smell that." Looking about at dangling wires and open panels, patch jobs line the walls and old containers of emergency rations litter the floor. "Ugh again, here's the reason for the smell" remarks Minagi smelling the odor coming from a small closet. "Nasty way to do business, but I guess without a working lavatory you do what you can." Moving into the remains of a hallway no real appreciable light evident, though that not being a real problem for Minagi. Moving slowly to the only other room. She arrives at a doorway to what must have once been a rec room Minagi freezes on seeing the shattered wraith before her. Lying on the remains of a chair sits what was once a woman. Pale white hair hanging in clumps, some patches missing, though an occasional green streak is evident in the tangled locks. Grey skin and unseeing eyes line a wrinkled face with a breath mask covering it. Her body is covered in a black body suit so that nothing is visible. Tears in her eyes Minagi moves closer to the pitiful sight. Kneeling down she sees the tube from the mask leading to a machine at her side. "Ah, a metabolux 3000." Muses Minagi, with rations run out and no hyper sleep chamber this was her only shot... risky though." The last part said in an almost awed tone. "To use one of those things... so dangerous, more guts than me." Standing up and in a determined tone of voice she says "Okay first get her to Hinase, cleaned up and unhooked from this thing, then get her to some help, Washu-chan is probably my best option. It wouldn't be a good idea for me to take her anywhere else me being an outlaw and all."  
  
Leaning closer tears still in her eyes, the tenderhearted space pirate moves some hair from the woman's face in a sweet gesture. "Their, their ms?..." Looking around for some identifying item. She spies a nearby jacket with an emblem on it. Looking closer her eyes widen and she say's while glancing back to the woman "I mean detective first class Kiyone. You'll be okay gently picking her up gently along with the machine she is connected too. Smiling tenderly at the unconscious woman once more, Minagi teleports back to Hinasi.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At the Reception, the party is winding down but the happy couple does not want to leave before their guests do. One guest has to leave now though "IT WAS SOOO BEAUTIFUL ASAHI" wails Mihoshi. "There, there Mihoshi, it's okay calm down. We really appreciate your being here" say's Asahi and Gohgei. "We just wish you didn't have too leave so soon." "Yeah me too," sniffles Mihoshi some how having changed into her uniform during the reception. "I just want to say goodbye before I left for headquarters. I just don't understand why they were so mean about coming back right now though," comments Mihoshi in her bubbly whine. In the background Ayeka is heard muttering, "I can't imagine why" in a snide way. "Yah," whispers Ryoko in a snicker. Snapping to attention Mihoshi salutes the two newlyweds for some odd reason known only to her, "galaxy police detective Mihoshi is off to do her duty." Spinning on her heal she marches out but not before pausing to give a heartfelt goodbye to Tenchi and the others saying she will be back soon. And then she is gone; the others though do not see the smiles and back patting by Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
Off to the side Ayeka warns Ryoko once again "you better not betray me once again Ryoko I'm taking a chance on you too get Mihoshi out of the way, and we both agreed that we should try to be nicer too each other. Also we both know that silly tricks may get Mihoshi to leave, and I'll agree that having her go all the way back to GP Headquarters herself will keep her away longer. But you have too know that silly tricks like this will never work on Washu though." "Yah mom will be hard to deal with but I have a plan for her, and as for Mihoshi, you don't seem to realize that once she is back at GP headquarters her grandfather will try to get her too stay. It probably won't work for long but you never know" smirks Ryoko to her conspirator. "You are a sneaky one Ryoko," remarks Ayeka before breaking into a cackle, Ryoko's belly laugh soon following.  
  
Sweat drop appearing on his head, Tenchi hears the two women cackling this makes him try to ignore the sound. Thinking I don't even want to know what they are up to, Tenchi then goes about trying to have a good time. Sitting down on a chair Tenchi mutters, "What is wrong with me I've been feeling out of sorts all day. Can't tell the girls though, by the time they are done helping me I'll feel worse than ever." "Just have to suck it up and keep going, it's probably just a cold or something" rationalizes Tenchi.  
  
Smiling as she comes over too Tenchi Sasami asks, "Tenchi, how are you doing. You look tired. Do you need something?" "No, no I'm all right Sasami" say's Tenchi looking around to make sure that neither Ayeka nor Ryoko heard this comment about his health. "Okay," say's Sasami not sounding very believing of his statement. "Any way Tenchi so do you have any ideas about what you want for your birthday? It's only three months away," say's Sasami with a sweet smile. Smiling back at Sasami's exuberance Tenchi responds, "oh I don't know anything will be fine Sasami. As long as it is from the heart I know I will love it." Giving Tenchi a big hug Sasami smiles up at him "okay Tenchi I think I know just what to get for you." "And I am sure I will love it," replies Tenchi with a Smile looking on the little princess he views as his little sister.  
  
Coming over to see what Sasami and Tenchi are talking about Ryoko asks, "So what's with all the smiles" draping her self on Tenchi. "Yes Sasami what were you and Lord Tenchi conversing about over here?" asks Ayeka following after Ryoko. "Oh nothing big sister" says Sasami with a smile. Trying to divert an argument over who can get the best birthday gift Tenchi try's to bring up a different subject. "Say girls, it sure was a shame that Grandpa wouldn't come you know" all this said with a weak smile. Looking over at Tenchi, Ayeka lets her thoughts be diverted from his conversation with Sasami to his current line of thinking. "Yes Lord Tenchi, it is a shame that brother could not make himself attend this event." "Aw, you know he's just scared his mom and you guys dad will yank him away back to Jurai," snorts Ryoko. "Still I wonder what grandpa is doing back on earth he should have enough for food I made sure that the freezer was stocked with some meals," says Sasami. "Especially since we have been gone for almost a week now." Smirking over at Sasami, Ryoko reassures her "Ah, the old man's been taken care a' himself for a long time now." "Yes I know Ryoko still I wish I knew if he was okay," sighs Sasami.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sitting alone in the shrine office Katsuhito Misaki also known as the first prince of Jurai Yosho quietly sips a cup of tea. Sighing at the tasty brew Katsuhito sniffles to try to stop an oncoming sneeze. Thinking to himself in three months Tenchi will be seventeen. Allowing his disguise field to drop his old lined face and gray hair fading to dark hair and a youthful face. Being alone has its advantages thinks Yosho, Tenchi and the girls at the wedding and Noboyuki on a business trip. Regret though is now visible on his youthful countenance, Yosho sighs "only three more months. And then me and Noboyuki will have to tell him."  
  
Removing his unneeded glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose "Why, oh why couldn't things ever be easy." With a slight chuckle "if Tenchi thought being of Juraian descent was a shock wait till he learns this." Whispering quietly, "I'm almost glad Achika is gone though so she would not learn the truth. I don't think she would ever forgive me for using her and Noboyuki so. I couldn't bear it if both of my girls hated me. If Achika had known the truth about Tenchi..." picking up his cooling tea he takes a sip, "She never did like my decision to cut off Nodoka, Oh I am so, so sorry for what I did to you, both of you really, I just couldn't let that MAN." This last being said with much venom, "I just couldn't let him do that to the boy anymore." "Now in three months I'll have to tell him the truth, I just hope he and you my daughter can at least accept me after all this. Fogiveness is not something I can ever hope for."  
  
Replacing his disguise field and glasses Katsuhito sighs, "I hope... UGH." His thoughts derailed by an intense pain that causes him to drop his teacup, it shattering on the table, as Katsuhito pants heavily trying to regain his senses. "What was that," he begins "could it be, no it can't, there is still three months till his birthday, but what else could it be." Walking out onto the courtyard Katsuhito Misaki looks into the heavens in Tenchi's direction "I hope I am wrong about this, but I if I am right I hope you will be okay until we can resolve this my boy."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
On the planet Ryuten, with the blood pounding in his ears Tenchi sits in a corner. The girls being distracted with their parents including Ryoko, didn't notice. Washu having returned sometime ago, dragging her off by the ear threatening something about a tape. Besides the newlyweds, Asahi's father and the Royal Trio, Tenchi and the girls were the only ones left in the hall. His head splitting open, his stomach roiling about, Tenchi sits head in hand thinking that something must be very wrong with him. Tasting a copper flavor in his mouth, his vision blurring, Tenchi wobbles in his seat.  
  
Barely listening to Washu talk about something or other Ryoko's mind wanders until. A flash of intuition shoots through her brain like a lightning bolt, causing her too look about trying to find where Tenchi is, "something is wrong I know it." Spinning about, she ignores whatever Washu was saying when she spies Tenchi slumped over in his seat. "TENCHI," Ryoko's scream cuts through the hall and in a burst of light she blazes over to him leaving a burnt line in the floor marking her passage. Touching him as gently as she can she whispers, "tenchi." Then catching him as he falls to his knees, Tenchi mumbles, "ryoko I don fell so good..." Her panic sky rocketing as she watches Tenchi begin to convulse violently, frothy blood flying from his lips. Eyes wide, tears streaming obscuring her sight of the most important person in her life. In the space of five seconds her entire world has fallen apart, her face shaking with a horrified expression "NOOOOOO, TENCHIIIII!!!!, HELP HIM MOMMMYYY PLEEAASSSEEE!!!!"  
  
End Chapter one  
  
End notes: well their you go the first chapter on a mega crossover event. I know that this was mostly Tenchi just stick with it and you will see why I have it posted to Ranma. The only other place I think I could post it would be anime crossovers but I rarely see anything but hp/sm or lotr/sm stuff there anymore. Also I no that having Nodoka be Katsuhito's daughter has been done. But I feel that it is one of those clichés in fanfic that has been done so much as to be understood. Other examples include Nodoka living in Juban and Nabiki giving the money she earns to keep the family running both of which have no basses in fact. Oh and trust me there will be plenty of twists in how the casts meet you will see some of that next time. Let me know what you think please, about the story for sure but also my writing. The dialogue, the narration, the descriptive text, and anything that will make my writing better, thank you.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	2. :::Old Chapter :::

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE  
  
I am rewriting this story but have decided to leave the original two parts I posted up, this being the first one. This was one of the very first things I posted and I felt I wanted to leave these up.  
  
The new rewrite will begin after these first two parts, the first chapter and this interlude.  
  
If this causes any problems with anyone I will just take these old chapters down, I may do that anyway.  
  
So if you want to read the rewrite just skip ahead to where it says "Prologue"  
  
Thank you all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Jack Kirby, DC. Comics, AOL-Time Warner, Pioneer/AIC, Hitoshi Okuda) This is just fans of the Represented media expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Author's Notes: Just a little bit of something that popped into my head, I did have this planned for this character appearing but at a later time. Then this idea occurred to me and I had too get it down. Thanks.  
  
Sundered  
  
Book Zero: Interlude One  
  
Dark Tidings  
  
A dark world crisscrossed with fire sits alone in the void, not even stars will shine near the black sphere. On a balcony overlooking a courtyard filled with the screams of the lowlies that inhabit this most dismal of worlds, stands a being cloaked in shadow. His feet planted like that of a statue, his hands clasped behind him, he stands looking out, not at the dieing below him but out and at something beyond the view of anyone else.  
  
His voice rumbles like that of a mountain as he turns "So it begins." Walking inside his appearance comes into view of the light of the torches that sparingly ring the dark granite room. His body though tall is so broad as too make him seem shorter than he actually is, is covered in a blue tunic like outfit held at the waist by a black belt. It is his skin though that most stands out; being that it is made out of grayish rock.  
  
"DESAAD," he bellows, his voice chilling in it horribleness.  
  
Appearing out of the shadows comes a figure cloaked in a robe the color of dried blood. "Yes my lord Darksied, what is your will? How may your most humble of servants do your will?"  
  
His eyes flashing with power and his heavy brows creasing, "You will cease with your sniveling to begin with. And you will bring Granny Goodness from her current endeavors here, we shall be departing soon."  
  
"Uh? . . . as you command my lord," Desaad stammers before fleeing the room.  
  
Walking over too a table with a goblet on it, it's contents being some form of dark red liquid, Darksied the Master of Apokalips, brings the chalice to his stony lips, as the firepits rage outside his window.  
  
"It begins early," says a voice from the shadows, its form becoming evident as that of a man in a floating green chair his body covered from head to toe in a black bodysuit. "It is a dangerous game you play Darksied," comments the man his voice oddly cold.  
  
Not turning from his gaze at the blazing inferno in the distance, "You would be wise to remember where and to whom you speak Metron."  
  
". . . Of course lord Darksied, as you wish."  
  
"But you are correct, things are progressing ahead of schedule, and they are dangerous, for others" comes the gravely comments of dark figure of stone. "Soon though we shall have what we both most desire."  
  
A nod is the only response from the seated man named Metron. Then with some heat in his voice he say's "Just don't forget, when you are done with her, Washu is mine."  
  
Finally turning too face the man, Darksied gazes coldly into the seeker of knowledge's eyes, "I shall keep my bargains, NOW, BE GONE." With this last shout beams of power lash from the master of Apokalips's eyes, crisscrossing around until they hit the floor in front of Metron.  
  
No flinch is evident from the seated man, but he does nod and smile slightly before fading from view. His unwanted intruder departed Darksied returns too relaxing listening too the sounds of the lowlies toiling away in armagetto far below him.  
  
End Interlude One.  
  
Signed: Verse12  
  
End Notes: Darksied and the others are all creations of Jack Kirby, and if you don't know them, well . . . you will see more of them later, be assured. Thank you and please review. 


	3. Book Zero: Prologue

---------------------------------  
  
Sundered  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12hotmail.com  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Kodansha, Pioneer/AIC, Kitty films, Hitoshi Okuda, Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, DiC, Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shueisha JUMP, Anime Works) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
(A.N. Spoiler Alert: This story will contain a lot of spoilers for the Third Tenchi Muyo OVA series and for the two Tenchi Manga series. You have been warned.)  
  
(A.N. Also if you want a more detailed explanation on whom some of the new characters are then check out the endnotes.)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Crisis at hand  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Katsuhiko Misaki sat in his little office and sipped green tea while he reflected on life and how things had turned out for him and his loved ones. His name was not always Katsuhiko Misaki once he went by the name of Yosho, First Prince of the planet Jurai. That was before he chased the space pirate Ryoko here to earth, the planet of his mother's birth, and crashed here. His decision to stay and live out his life here was not what concerned him right now. His main concern right now was the consequences of that decision and how that made things difficult.  
  
His grandson Tenchi thought he had learned everything . . . he didn't know half of it. His seventeenth birthday would arrive in 2 months and he had a promise to keep. He had to reveal the truth about Tenchi's parents to him, soon. The girls and him would return from Asahi's wedding on Ryuten within a day or two, so he thought it would be a good idea if he got ready.  
  
And with that he picked up the phone and dialed Noboyuki's home in Yokohama.  
  
"Hello, Misaki residence," a woman's voice answered.  
  
"Hello Reiya how are you doing?" The older man asked.  
  
"I'm fine Father, but to what do we owe the pleasure of this call," Noboyuki's wife asked, "have Tenchi and the girls returned early?"  
  
(A.N. she called him father because that is what her husband Noboyuki calls him and that is what Katsuhiko asked her to call him.)  
  
"No they haven't returned yet actually I wanted to speak to Noboyuki if I could?"  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile in her voice, "I'll get him for you."  
  
After a time Noboyuki came on the line, "Father? What's wrong?"  
  
Katsuhiko didn't say anything for a time, which lead the younger man to ask him again, "Father?"  
  
"It's time," is all the former Prince of Jurai said, but it was enough for Noboyuki as he drew in a sharp breath in shock.  
  
"I see," he said "are you sure? I mean we still have two months before he turns seventeen."  
  
"Yes I believe he will need some time to come to grips with the truth and I will need some time to track down exactly where your wayward mother has ended up. Plus we promised to tell him before he turned seventeen not when he turned seventeen."  
  
Noboyuki sighed and replied, "I see, well I'll trust your judgment on this. But I want to be there when you tell Tenchi and then later, mother the truth."  
  
"Of course, of course," the older man said. "I'll . . . I'll . . ." he trailed off with a frown as he looked out toward the valley.  
  
"Father? Is something the matter?" He heard Noboyuki ask from the phone.  
  
". . . no . . . nothings wrong . . . I just . . . look I'll call you back . . ." Katsuhiko said and sat the phone down. But he was so distracted he missed the cradle and set the receiver on the table.  
  
The squawked questions that came from the phone went unheard as the elder Misaki stood up and opened the shoji screen that lead out into the courtyard overlooking the valley. He frowned as he gazed about, he didn't know what it was but something was off, about the pastoral scene.  
  
A tortured scream ripped through his mind with a bone jarring force as he fell to his knees, his head griped in his hands.  
  
After a full minute the pain had grown more manageable and he realized his throat hurt from screaming out in sympathy pain.  
  
It was then he knew what caused the pain, the pain that he felt in his very bones, "Funaho," he muttered with a gasp as he stood up and stumbled for a second.  
  
"NO," he roared and he took off like a shot toward where the tree ship he is bonded to lied at rest. He didn't hear the strangled questions that came from the still off the hook phone nor did he realize that the illusion of an old man he has worn for so long had failed and revealed the young and handsome prince he is in actuality was.  
  
He dashed down the steps that ran up the hill taking them ten at a time before he sped up even more. He skid to a stop for a second when he arrived at the turn for the path that lead to Funaho. The force of his stop dug a massive trench in the stone steps and threw hunks of rock and debris high into the air.  
  
He dashed at full speed down the path for a second before he took to the air and bounded from tree branch to tree branch while he moved as fast as he could. The force of his passage ripped up the area he moved through it and blew the trees he jumped from into toothpicks.  
  
He was filled with dread because of what he was feeling from his partner . . . pain, pain like he had never felt from her before even when they crashed and he thought she would have died.  
  
He didn't think they would live at all after she took root here on earth but she began to draw power from the gems imbedded in Tenchi-ken and they lived on.  
  
But now, he grew to dread what he was going to see when he got to the pond she was located in. But he had to know so he pushed himself even harder so he could get there.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Noboyuki Misaki stared at the phone in worry as if he hoped it would tell him what was going on.  
  
"Nobo?" Reiya asked as she pointed at his face shock on her face, "your illusion field?"  
  
Noboyuki looked down and saw that his own illusion field had failed leaving his actual body reveled. Gone was the dumpy middle-aged architect and reveled was the coiled muscles and unlined face of a much younger man.  
  
"Crap, what's going on over there?" He muttered with a curse.  
  
"I have to find out," he said as he stalked over to the hall closet and opened a hidden panel in the back. From within he with drew a scabbarded sword, "stay here and keep the doors locked. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said as he turned to his wife.  
  
She nodded before she grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss, "be careful," she said before she lead him to the door.  
  
"I will," he replied with a nod. Reiya Misaki smiled in a satisfied way when she noticed that he was still slightly dazed by the kiss.  
  
One more quick kiss and Nobyuki is out the door the suit he was wearing now hanging loosely about his much more in shape form as he dashed to his car.  
  
The Misaki Patriarch of Earth needed him and he wasn't going to fail him again.  
  
To be continued,  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End Notes:  
  
Now I have only seen the first 3 eps of Tenchi OVA 3 so I am surmising some things for later, also some of the things I am doing are changes I have wrought because I am crossing several series over.  
  
Reiya - was introduced in the first episode of Tenchi OVA three. She was Noboyuki's assistant and after his wife (Kiyone) died she did a lot of the cooking and taking care of Tenchi becoming a big sister like character. Now I am not sure if she and Noboyuki are going to get married, but I think that they are supposed to.  
  
Asahi who I mentioned in this fic will figure more in the next chapter she had her first appearance in the manga.  
  
As they come up I will give a little run down on the newer characters from the third OVA and the manga.  
  
Also I hope you enjoyed this new prologue and let me know what you think. Also do you think I should just go ahead and take off the old version of this story.  
  
Thanks for everything.  
  
So what are you waiting for . . .  
  
Go ahead and click the little review button.  
  
: ) Grin : )  
  
Later. 


End file.
